tsutomu_niheifandomcom-20200215-history
LOG. 9 - The Corporation
"The Corporation" is the ninth chapter of Blame!, and the third chapter of Volume 2. This Chapter marks the first appearance of Cibo. Synopsis Killy asks a civilian on the street directions to the Bio-Electric Corporation and witnesses the corpses of rebellious workers being dragged away. The man suggests that if he is looking for work he can register with the Corporation but if he is looking for something else he can sneak in among the workers at the lower levels. Below, he is confronted by a group of workers who recognize him from his previous rampage upon arrival. They ask Killy to help them escape the exploitation of the Company. When he refuses the ask for his gun, ominously brandishing some make shift weapons. After a quick one-sided battle, Killy manages to escape and make his way inside the Corporation. He wanders until discovering a deep pit, where he can see more deceased Laborers being dumped. A Guardian suddenly appears and attacks Killy, who retaliates by kicking it into the pit. As he makes his way around the edge, he is confronted by the head of security, who succeeds in sending him plummeting into the pit. Down below, he encounters the Guardian, though a nearby voice from the darkness tells him that it reprogrammed the Guardian so it can not see him. Killy then discovers the decaying torso of a Cibo hooked up to a bank of machinery. She strikes a bargain with him, saying that she will assist him in accessing the Corporation's genetic records if he frees her; he agrees, and carries her body out of the pit. Once she is hooked up to the Corporation's system she began to search through the genetic records as he holds off the Corporation's Guardians, though one of the Guardians manages to slip through and destroys her body; she has enough time to show him the location of the Corporation President. Reaching the President, he requests to search through the genetic record files, though his request is bluntly denied. He is once again forced to engage the bodyguards and, after a quick battle, his left arm is severed by the head of security. Before he can be finished off, Cibo arrives in a brand new body, shutting down the bodyguards before taking on the President himself. Soon thousands of Guardians arrive, and Cibo urges Killy him to shoot the President. Killy is reluctant, as it would mean losing any potential genetic records, though after Cibo admits there are no records to be found, he dispatches the President with a level 4 blast from his GBE. Later, Cibo is successful at reattaching Killy's severed arm and discusses what may be found on the next Megastructure level. She asks him to take her with him in his journey to find the Net Gene, as there is nothing left on this level for either of them; he agrees, and they begin moving upward. Character Appearances *Killy *Cibo *The President *''Female Bodyguard'' *''Various Bio-Electric Workers'' *''Various residents of Cluster Town'' Notes & Trivia To be Added ---- Category:Chapters Category:Blame! Chapters